This project involves collaborative work with NIH scientists, in which sophisticated mathematical tools or an acquaintance with theoretical methods in the physical sciences are required for the research. The problems dealt with here include (a) the analysis of experimental data on the effect of different large solutes on conductance of the alpha-hemolysine channel; (b) analysis of two-state protein folding with the goal of establishing a relation between the ensemble of transition-state conformations and the rate matrix describing the protein conformational dynamics; (c) analysis of a cell culture assay with the goal of predicting the rate of ligand accumulation as a function of both the cells and ligands being studied as well as geometric parameters of the experimental configuration.